House Highdor
House Highdor is a large Gothic House that makes its home within the Kingdom of Lucerne, and dominates the fortress of Highdenvale that is the center of the defence of southern Lucerne and makes them the leader of the county of Southend. House Highdor is the sworn house of House Lowport, and they have been this since the moment that William Lovie III. begin fortifying their castle of Highdenvale and decided to create the county of Southend ruled by them and under the command of House Lowport. House Highdor was indendant until the reign of James Lovie when expanionst leanings within his court led him to send a crusade into the south of Lucerne under the command of House Targaryan, and House Swan of which House Highport, and their allies would fight till the last but eventually lost and House Darkmore was given command of the south. House Highdor would continue to live within the castle of Highdenvale of which was without a doubt the most southernly castle on the western side of the southern Valley of Lucerne, and because of this they were forced to constantly deal with the large numbers of refugees that attempted to flee the Kingdom of Bretonia following the Orcish attack. Due to a large number of Franks that had settled in southend due to the Orcish invasion the population and influence of Southend increased dramatically with Highdenvale being heavily expanded under the command of William Lovie III. and then following this as the House itself was made a Baron commanding the county of Southend. House Highdor became the center of the Order of the Red Dragon's southern base when the Order founded a large force within the walls of Highdenvale, and from here they also expanded when the Order of the Green Dragon made a small enclave there to make communication with the new kingdom of Ravenna easier. History Early History House Highdor was indendant until the reign of James Lovie when expanionst leanings within his court led him to send a crusade into the south of Lucerne under the command of House Targaryan, and House Swan of which House Highport, and their allies would fight till the last but eventually lost and House Darkmore was given command of the south. House Highdor would continue to live within the castle of Highdenvale of which was without a doubt the most southernly castle on the western side of the southern Valley of Lucerne, and because of this they were forced to constantly deal with the large numbers of refugees that attempted to flee the Kingdom of Bretonia following the Orcish attack. Due to a large number of Franks that had settled in southend due to the Orcish invasion the population and influence of Southend increased dramatically with Highdenvale being heavily expanded under the command of William Lovie III. and then following this as the House itself was made a Baron commanding the county of Southend. House Highdor became the center of the Order of the Red Dragon's southern base when the Order founded a large force within the walls of Highdenvale, and from here they also expanded when the Order of the Green Dragon made a small enclave there to make communication with the new kingdom of Ravenna easier. Noteable Members Family Members *† Norbert Highdor. Died of sickness **† Romilda Highdor. Died during childbirth *** † Dagobert Highdor. Killed at Battle of Lyons **** † Anselma Highdor. Died of sickness *****Johan Highdor ******Burglinda Highdor ******* † Reingard Highdor. Killed at Battle of Fornost ******* Gertilda Highdor ***** † Leibwin Highdor. Killed at Battle of Lyons *****Conrad Highdor ******Almut Highdor *******Gangolf Highdor *******Alberich Highdor *******Arnhilda Highdor ********Edward Cullen *********Danbert Hill *******Oswald Highdor *****Janelle Highdor (Janelle Lowport) ******Jon Lowport *******Jon Lowport II. ********Roslin Darkmore *********Fredrik Lowport *********Tysha Lowport *******Mors Lowport *******Allayne Lowport ***† Oliver Highdor. Killed during Southend Christian Revolt ****† Mara Highdor. Killed during Southend Christian Revolt Other Noteables Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Goths Category:Goth House in Lucerne